Time For Mirage
by AnimeDarkAngel
Summary: What if Mamoru isnt Chibi-Usa's real father? Who is Mirage? And who are the new girls at school? What if everything went against fate?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Heyhey. No I don't own Sailor Moon. I loath saying that.anywho. Yea.  
  
Chapter 1: Who is in my mirror!!  
  
Mirage sighed as she stared in the mirror at a girl with glossy red hair that fell just below her chin and vibrant green eyes that shone like emeralds. Not only was she fed up with her father trying to rule her life she wanted to go to a public school and make real friends. She was turning 17 in just four days and her father probably didn't even know she was older than five. He was always on business trips in America or somewhere in Europe. Ever since her mother had died he acted like she never existed. When she walked in the room and begun to talk to him he always responded with, "Is your homework done?" Or "Why don't you go ride Misty? I have a lot of work to do and cant just chitchat honey. Now shoo. Off with you now." He was impossible. She sighed and a soft white film covered the mirror causing her image to vanish. She pulled a hair tie from off of the small rack on the white vanity dresser, and pulled her hair back into a bun that had the bottom half of her hair trailing from beneath it. Gliding into her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom, she grabbed her black silk robe from the door and slid it over her uncovered body. The air was getting cold and she wanted to take her bath before she went to bed. She shivered as she turned the hot water on and dumped bubble bath formula into the running water. Sliding her robe off she climbed into the tub and leaned over the side to grab her book. It was one of the books both the nuns at her school and her father disproved of. Sailor V, its about this girl who is 15 and lives in Briton. She turns into a super hero and vanquishes evil. Yet still has time to go on dates, blow up stuff in the house, and go to school like a normal teen. Mirage personally wished she could live that kind of lifestyle. She reached out for the stereo remote that had been lying next to the book. A CD was waiting to start. She pushed play and a song by Saphron filtered out of the speakers of her stereo and drifted into the bathroom. Mirage was content for the time being.  
  
At the Hiwakka Temple Rei was holding the phone away from her ear as the girl on the other line went on a long rant about how terrible her boyfriend had been to her.AGAIN. The girl rolled her brown eyes and pulled her long black hair over her shoulder as her patience began to wear away. Just as she thought that she could put the phone back to her ear the rant began again. "AND REI!! HE WAS WITH THAT NEW GIRL NIKARI AT THE PARK!! SHE WAS ALL OVER HIM AND HE DIDN'T EVEN SEEM TO CARE!!!!!!" The yelling lowered to a whimper. "I don't want to follow my destiny Rei. What if it's not what I want? I should be happy right? Well I'm not. I hate the destiny I have. I don't want to be with Mamoru. I don't love him. And its obvious he doesn't love me." Rei sighed. "But Usa-chan. What about Chibi-Usa? If you two don't." Usagi cut her friend off. "I KNOW!! Oh Rei you don't understand. You cant. Of course I love Chibi-Usa and I want her to be but.But I don't know." A long silence passed between the two and Rei slid between the sheets on her bed. She was getting tired. Suddenly Rei got a strange feeling and as if she was possessed by something she began to speak. "What if." She paused not sure if what she was going to be said should be. "What if Mamoru isn't Chibi-Usa's real father?" Both girls sighed. Usagi spoke. "I gotta go. We both need sleep. I have finals tomorrow. Of course I'm going to fail again but oh well." Rei smiled. "Hey this is senior year. Miracles can happen. Just try your best." They hung up and Rei shook her head. An image of a young boy with Golden hair and chestnut eyes formed in her mind. 'I'll look into it tomorrow. I'm to tired.'  
  
Usagi looked at her phone and spun it in her hands. Her baby blue eyes had lost the spark they had an hour ago before she saw Mamoru with that girl. What if Rei was right about Usagi and Mamoru? Maybe Chibi-Usa was some other guys daughter. Maybe Usagi would be allowed to choose her destiny. She could only hope. She unclipped her buns and the pigtails fell to one giant mass of hair. While running a brush through her long blonde hair she watched her mirror and saw a rather disturbing sight. In the mirror was another girl. A girl with chin length orange hair and emerald green eyes. Usagi stumbled backwards and tripped over the stool that was beside her bed. She spun around and looked behind her but no one was there. "Okay Usagi. It was a mirage. That's all. Your head is messing with you. Go to bed.' Usagi did as she told herself but she couldn't get girl out of her that mind. She just couldn't.  
  
Ami curled up into a small ball next to her friend Makoto. Her soft blue eyes wandered to the door as if she was expecting someone or something to enter. Makoto pushed her blue haired friends shoulder as she tried to get her attention. "AMI-CHAN!! Come on. I have to pass these finals. You have to help me study. You promised!!" Ami shrugged out of her daze. "Gomen Mako-chan. I just have this really odd feeling." Makoto's forest green eyes began to close as sleep forced itself upon her. Brushing her brown bangs out of her eyes she yawned. "Is alright. I gotta admit I'm pretty wiped out too. May as well get what sleep we can." The two girls climbed into their separate beds.  
  
Minako giggled as she stroked her white cat Artimus who was busy struggling to get out of her grasp. He growled at her in frustration. "Minako!! It's almost midnight!! And you have finals tomorrow!!! Please let me go." Mina just shook her head and closed her blue eyes stubbornly. Preening her blonde hair she sighed. "Artimus.this is my last year in school. What are we going to do afterwards?" Artimus rolled his deep blue eyes and squirmed the rest of the way out of her arms. "I don't know. Can we PLEASE get some sleep?" Mina sighed and turned off the light on her bed stand. "I guess." 


	2. 2

Chapter 2: 2 new students  
  
Mirage fumbled out of bed as her father informed her that today she would start attending a public school. "Juuban High, dear, you must understand is a very lowly school. Public in fact. I don't understand why you would want to attend such a horrendous educational facility. It's quite revolting. What's the matter with the private all girls school that you were in?" Mirage simply slid on her uniform as her father stood outside her door rambling like a fool. "Father. Please do stop talking. You are beginning to annoy me. And about the all girls school. It is the most drool looking, and my I say acting, school imaginable. I want excitement." Her father stuttered and then walked down the staircase that led to the garage. "Ask Yuki for directions. She knows where it is." Mirage bounced out of her bedroom making sure to grab her keys off the rack next to her bed before she left. Yuki was waiting for her by the stairwell. Mirage hugged the black haired, blue eyed, girl with glee. Yuki grabbed her hand and drug her towards the garage. "Come on Mirage. After I show you how to get to the school I have to return. Your father seems to enjoy burdening me with extra work." The two girls ran laughing to Mirage's car.  
  
Usagi and Rei sat in front of the school as they waited for the rest of their friends to show up. Rei pushed her backpack on the step in front of her and leaned forward as she tried to pull something out of it. "You know what Usa-chan?" Usagi shook her head as she nibbled on a granola bar she had grabbed on the way out of the door this morning. "Nani?" Rei pulled a small black book from her backpack and grinned. "I have been taking pictures of all of us this year. This is were I have been keeping them." She flipped through the pages as she continued to talk. "As I was looking through it this morning I realized how important you all are to me. After this year.we'll all probably split up." Usagi nodded in agreement as she threw her garbage into a nearby can. "I know. I was thinking the same thing this morning when I got up. I have a picture of us when we all started out. I looked at it when I got up this morning and realized how much we all have changed." The two stopped talking as Ami and Makoto walked up the stairs. Ami sat next to Usagi and handed her a picture frame with a picture of the five girls together. Makoto sat next to Rei and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. "So. One more semester and we each go our way huh?" Ami sighed and cradled her books in her arms. " I guess so. What are your plans?" Usagi placed the picture in her backpack. "I'm just gonna wing it. I'll probably stay here in Tokyo." Rei nodded as she took a piece of gum Makoto offered her. "Yea. I'll probably do the same. Someone has to take care of grandpa and next to that when he passes away the shrine belongs to me." Makoto shrugs. "I might go to America and start a restaurant there or something. Maybe. What about you Ame's?" Ami shook her head. "Oh I don't know. I know I want to be a doctor but I have no clue as to where I'm going." The conversation came to a halt as Mina came running around the corner. "Hey gang!! You sit here any longer and your gonna be late for class. Come on!!" The girls jump up and run up the stairway as they head toward their classes.  
  
Mirage watched as Yuki drove her car back towards the house. Swinging her backpack up onto her left shoulder she walked up a short flight of stairs. Gazing up she could see the words 'Juuban High School' in big letters. She sighed. "Well. Here goes nothing." Her feet guided her into a small office where a short, stern looking man sat in a chair looking at her. She smiled at him and handed him her registration slips. The man nodded then handed her a small white slip of paper. Mirage took it and quickly made her exit. Glancing down at the paper she saw that it was her class schedule. "Room 80. Folklore. Mrs. Keyuga. Okay then where is room 80?" She began to walk towards a small building that she thought may be where room 80 would be. As she walked she heard a young mans voice. "Excuse me!! Excuse me!!" She turned to see an attractive young man with golden hair and bright chestnut eyes. He jogged up to her and showed her a slip. "Do you know where the first room on the list is?" She giggled. "Actually I'm looking for that very room. Are you a new student also?" The boy nodded. "Yea. Names Mattie. Matt by my friends. Call me which ever so pleases you." A faint blush crossed Mirage's cheeks as he spoke. "My name is Mirage. It's a pleasure." Matt winked at her. "It most certainly is. Its not often that I get to see such a pretty face." Mirage's cheeks bloomed with a new shade of red. The two stand in silence for a moment and then Mirage grabs his hand. "Come on. We gotta find our class." Matt nodded as she dragged him along. They approached a young female teacher who was struggling with her briefcase that had just spilled all its contents. Mirage bent over to help the woman with the mess. "Here. Let me get that. Would you like me to carry some of this to your classroom? There is no way it will all fit in that." The woman nodded and some of her white hair spilled out of her bun. "Oh darn it. I'm just not having the best of mornings. Thank you dear. I would seriously appreciate it." She fiddled with her hair and fixed it back into a bun. Matt picked up some of the papers and organized them. "I'll help too." The three cleaned up the mess and began to walk towards the small building. The woman looked at Mirage with her faded blue eyes and smiled. "So who are your sensei's. I'll write up a note explaining you're tardy." Mirage smiled. "Thank you Ma'am. Our sensei is Mrs. Keyuga." The woman almost dropped her briefcase a second time. "Well that's just convenient. I am her!! Oh you must be my new students." Matt and Mirage both nodded as the woman shouldered her briefcase. Mirage shifted the weight of the papers she was carrying to her left as she walked in between Matt and Mrs. Keyuga. "Mrs. Keyuga. Forgive me for asking but exactly how old are you? You look to young to be teaching." Mrs. Keyuga smiled. "For starters you can call me Crystal. Not Mrs. Keyuga. I hate formality. Secondly I am 21 years old. You are right I am a bit young but lets just say I was always ahead of the pack." Crystal opened a small door and let the two students in first. "My desk is right in front of you. Just set my stuff there. You can sit where ever you want." She shuffled in behind them then waved to the class. "Good Morning Gang!! Sorry I'm so late. My little sister needed a ride to school this morning and my folks are to lazy to get up." Mina glanced over at the two new students. "Hey you two! There are two open seats right behind me. You can sit there. Come on!" Matt was the first over and was sitting right behind her. Mirage climbed into the seat next to him. Crystal picked up a book off of her desk and glanced at it. Holding it up she frowned. "What's the name of this book?" Ami sat up. "It is called the history of ancient writings." Crystal pointed at Usagi. "Do you have a copy of it?" Usagi nodded. "We all do. The dean said we have to." Crystal threw her book into the trash. "Forget what the dean said. This is my class. I teach folklore, not history. Hand up your books." The class passed the books forward in a rush. Crystal took them all and tossed them in the trash bin. Pointing at a young boy with Coke- bottle glasses she smiled. "Melvin. Would you please take this to the dean's office? Tell him it's a present from me." Melvin climbed out of his seat and grabbed the bin in a hurry as he rushed out the door. Crystal turned back to the class. "Okay!! We have two new students. Like you didn't notice.anyhow. Matt, Mirage will you please stand up." The two did as they were directed and stood. Usagi felt her mind go blank as she looked at Mirage. 'Its that girl I saw in my mirror!!!' Crystal interrupted her thoughts. "Okay guys tell them the rules." Usagi smiled this was easy. "HAVE FUN!!" Ami nodded. "Learn something everyday." Mina stood up. "There are no rules!!" The class went into a small cheer. Mirage began to giggle. Matt smiled at her. "What's so funny?" Mirage stopped laughing and sat in her desk. "Oh well. I came from a private school for all girls. The nuns would freak if we talked on the way to PE. This is way different." Crystal nodded her head in understanding. "My sister goes there. Anyhow guys. WE do need to start our next section. It's actually about a bedtime story my mother used to tell me when I was a little younger than you." The class leaned forward in interest and Melvin returned to his seat. "Its about a princess. Actually a bunch of princesses. From each planet." Usagi, Mina, and Ami all looked at each other with light smirks on their faces. Crystal continued. "The princesses are said to have special powers that they were to use to protect the universe as well as the Moon princess from evil. Oh heck. You want me to just tell you the story?" The class echoed with a unanimous answer. "HAI!!" Crystal smiled. "Okay. Here goes. Many years ago, in the time of the silver millennium there were 9 princesses. 8 of them were dedicated to the protection of the 9th. She was the Moon Princess, Usagi." Crystal paused. "Perhaps we should do a play one of these days about this story. Some students in this class look like they could play the part. What do you guys think?" Once again the class barked the same answer. "HAI!" Crystal grinned even broader. "Okay. The 8 princesses were the princess of Mars, that should be.Rei.you play her part, The princess of Mercury, Ami, the princess of Venus, Hmmmm.Mina, the princess of Jupiter, definitely Makoto, the princess of Saturn, hmmmmmmmm.. Mirage why don't you play as her, the princess of Uranus.ummmm Katie, the princess of Neptune, Molly, and the princess of Pluto, Cassie you can do it. The 9th princess was the Moon Princess. Usagi would you be kind enough to play her part?" Usagi nodded with joy. Mirage frowned. "What about the Earth, Crystal. You said there was a princess from each planet." Crystal winked at her. "The moon princess was deeply in love with a prince from earth. Matt why don't you play him?" Matt frowned. "No offense ma'am. But I can't act for the life of me. Besides. I would rather be Saturn's true love. Better planet. " Mirage felt as though her face was on fire. Quickly looking into her pocket mirror she checked her face. She was relieved to see it was its normal light rosy color. Crystal nodded. "Of course. Melvin. I'm counting on you." Usagi grimaced. 'Yucky!!! I have to be in love with him!!! Why cant Molly be me??? It's her boyfriend!!'  
  
The day passed on and fourth period had just ended. Mirage had 3 of her classes with Usagi so far and they had become friends. The two girls were waiting in front of the school for the rest of Usagi's friends. Mirage was smiling and laughing as she reapplied her lipstick. "Yea. I have plenty of free time. Our housemaid. My childhood friend. Isn't supposed to be here till 3 anyway. Its only 12." Mirage kept talking with Usagi as Matt snuck up behind Mirage. The girls didn't notice. Matt popped out from behind the wall and grabbed Mirage's sides as gently as possible. The girls screeched and Mirage spun around with fury on her face. "MATT!!!! You twerp!!! How dare you!!! You scared the life out of me!!" Matt just stared at her with a stupid grin. "Your so cute when your mad." Mirage's face flushed a deep red and she spun around to face Usagi. Matt stopped grinning. "Oh hey now! Come on!! I was only messing with you. Mirage!!! Hey stop ignoring me. Mirage!!! UGG!! YOUR IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Mirage slowly turned around to face him. "Matt. Would you like to go to the ice cream parlor with us girls?" Usagi giggled. Sudden forgiveness always totally confuses a guy. Matt grinned enthusiastically. "Of course. But uhhh. Why the sudden forgiveness? You were just screaming at me a minute ago." Mirage places her hands on her hips. "Cause. You're so cute when you get annoyed." Matt fell silent and the rest of the girls walked up. Mina and Usagi linked arms and began to skip towards Tokyo Park where the Ice Cream Parlor was. Rei, Ami, and Makoto walked calmly behind them as they talked about their finals and other events of the day. Mirage pulled out her cell phone and called Yuki at the house. "Hi Yuki.. Yea it's me.. School got out early today cause they had finals.. Yea.No no.I'm going to Tokyo Park with my new friends.. Yea.Okay.I'll call you when I need a ride.or if I go anywhere else.Yes I promise.Okay.Okay.. Yes.. Bye." Matt held out his arm as he waited for her to put her phone back into her purse. When she looked up he smiled. "Shall we?" Mirage nodded and slid her arm through his. Then with out telling the other they both burst into a dead sprint when they saw their friends rounding the next corner. "HEY!!!!" 


	3. 3

Chapter 3: Mirage, Matt, meet the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Usagi frowned as they rounded the corner. People were just lying in the road. They looked dead but she could 'feel' them still living. She grabbed Rei's arm. "Rei.what happened??" Ami brought out her Mercury compact computer that she had gotten when they first discovered they were the Sailor Scouts. She quietly taped a few of the keys as she tried to locate an energy source that could have caused this. As she was working Mina tapped her arm and pointed to the center of the road about 200 yards up. Standing there was a woman with long white hair and white eyes; her skin was a light tanish that was accented by her black dress. A trail of white energy (pure) was leading from every body on the ground to a small staff that she had cupped in her hands. Mina gasped reached above her head. "Venus Crystal Power!!!!" Usagi nodded and held her broach above her head. "MOON COSMIC POWER!!!!" Rei, Ami, and Makoto all reached into the air with their hand spread wide. "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!" "JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!" The girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Usagi pointed at the woman in fury. "Hey!! You can't just take the energy of innocent people!!" The woman laughed at her. "And why not?" Rei stood up out of her crouching position and growled at her. "Because!! They have lives to live. Friends and Families that care about them." Mina nodded her head vigorously. "You can't just come to our turf and hurt innocent people. They never did anything to you!!" Ami and Makoto both nodded. "If you think you can your wrong sister." The woman just laughed harder. "And who may I ask is going to stop me?" Mina whipped around and pointed her finger at the woman. "I, Sailor Venus, the protector of love and beauty!!!" Makoto pulled her fists to her side. "You looking for trouble? Well you just found me. I am Sailor Jupiter." Rei brushed her hair to the side. "I am Sailor Mars." Ami tapped her earring and a small screen covered the top of her face. "I am Sailor Mercury!" Usagi stepped back into a fighting stance. "We are the pretty Sailor Soldiers here to protect the innocent from evil like you. In the name of the moon I will triumph over evil and bring justice, I am Sailor Moon!!!" The woman stopped her laughing and glanced at the girls. This should be interesting. "I'm Calista."  
  
Mirage and Matt hauled around the corner and stopped when they saw five girls in fuku's and a funny looking woman down the road in a black dress. The group looked pissed off. Mirage began to walk backwards when Matt started heading towards the woman. "Matt. What are you doing? Get back here." Matt grabbed a telephone pole and tried to go back to Mirage but the energy pulling him was to strong. He looked at Mirage in desperation. "Mirage. Get out of here." Mirage shook her head and ran over to him. "I'm not going to leave without you!" She grabbed his hands and began to pull him away as hard as she could. Yet even with all her efforts she was unsuccessful. She just got dragged along with him. Matt tried to get her to let go. "Mirage!! It's not safe here. Get out of here!! Please!!" Mirage stubbornly clung to him. "No way Matt. I'm going with you. If I cant help you I'm not going to sit and watch you get hurt." Then it dawned on her. Her mother used to take her to fighting classes all the time. Mirage doubled up her fists and charged at the woman with all her might. Her fist connected with the ladies face and the woman smacked her to the ground. Sailor Moon gasped. "OH NO!! MOON TIARA ACTION!!" She ripped of her tiara and threw it at the woman. She didn't want to use a stronger attack for fear of hurting her friends. Matt screamed as the woman pulled him to her body and held him there. She placed her hand over his face and laughed as he struggled to get out of her grasp. Mirage pushed herself up off of the ground in pain. When she turned she saw Matt getting the energy suck out of him. "MATT!!!!!!" She pulled a small knife out of her purse and charged at the woman again. She stuck the blade into the Calista's back and fell to the ground as the woman threw Matt against her. The scouts took advantage of the opportunity and attacked Calista with all they had. As Calista died Mirage pulled Matt into her lap and felt his neck for a pulse. "Oh thank god!" She brushed his hair out of his face and lightly pushed his shoulders. "Matt. Matt wake up. Come on." Matt groaned as his eyes fluttered open. "What the hell happened? What did that crazy bitch do to me?" Mirage laughed. "I don't know Matt. But thank God you didn't die on me! I was so worried about you!" Sailor Mars walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Yea. She was so concerned she stabbed Calista right in the back, which gave us the opportunity to eliminate her." Matt smiled and sat up. "Thanks. But uhh, who are you guys?" The scouts introduced themselves. Mirage screeched. Grabbing Sailor Venus by the shoulders she screamed. "YOU'RE SAILOR V!!!!!! THE SAILOR V!!!!! O MY GOSH!!!!!!" Sailor Venus pulled herself out of Mirage's grasp. "Yea. Calm down." Mirage blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just I wish I could be like you!! I have all the books about you. Are they really accurate about you? Well I can tell they got the looks but what about you as a person?" Sailor Mars pushed between the two. "Whoa girl!! Calm down. Breathe. Look we promised someone we would meet them so we have to go okay. Sorry. But we will be seeing you soon. Bye." The scouts waved as they rounded the corner. As soon as they were out of sight they detransformed and RAN at full speed all the way to Tokyo Park.  
  
Matt stood to his feet and brushed off his clothing that was covered in dust. Mirage wrapped herself around his neck and lightly began to sob. Matt wrapped his arms around her waist and let her cry for a bit before he spoke. "Hey Mirage. What's the matter?" Mirage pulled her face out of the crook of his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I thought you were dead when that woman tossed you away. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I'm just so happy your okay. I have never been so terrified in my life." Matt reached up to the back of her head and ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled, as he smelled it. Her hair smelled like roses and that was his favorite flower. "Well its okay now. I'm alive. That psycho is dead. We are okay. Don't cry all right. You have nothing to be afraid of now. I'm fine and I'll take care of you if anything else bad happens. Okay." Mirage pulled herself away from him and looked him in the eyes. He frowned and brushed away a few tears that were sitting underneath her eyes. Mirage smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you." They stood in each other's arms for a few moments and as the silence began to break they walked away from the street and headed to Tokyo park arm in arm. 


	4. 4

Chapter 4: Tokyo Park  
Usagi licked the top of her 'double fudge brownie with vanilla' ice cream cone as her other friends ordered what they wanted. Her thoughts wandered off to the battle that they had just ended. 'I wonder if anyone else noticed the black mark on her forehead. Hmm. Even if I was imagining things I'm going to tell Luna about it when I see her. It was really freaky.' She quietly laughed as she remembered how relieved Mirage looked when she discovered Matt to be fine. 'Man those two are a match made in heaven. I hope they get together. They would be so cute!!' She looked up from her halfway gone cone as Rei walked up with a small banana split. Usagi smiled at her best friend as the girl took a seat on the grass beside her. "You know Rei. I was thinking. Or more like wondering. Did anyone else see something really weird when we were fighting today?" Rei shrugged and stuck her spoon into her dish. "I dunno. This may sound really lame but I thought I saw a mark on Mirage's forehead. I plan on asking Phoebes and Dimoes when I get home tonight." Usagi jumped up and almost spilled her ice cream on the front of her blue blazer. "That's exactly what I meant. So you saw it too!! Why didn't you say anything?" Rei bit down on a piece of banana and swallowed it quickly. "Cause, Usa-chan. What if we saw something else? What if it wasn't a symbol?" Usagi shrugged in agitation. For once she was doing the most part of the thinking. That was starting to happen a lot more. Her grades were going up too. It was just weird. "What if it was?" "What if what was?" Ami strided over to the girls holding a small vanilla ice cream cone. Rei shook her head and finished off the vanilla in her bowl as she moved on to the chocolate. "Nothing." Usagi growled at her friend in frustration. "I think I saw a mark on Mirage's forehead during our fight with that woman." Mina walked up and took a drink of her root beer float. "Maybe you did. Maybe you didn't. There is only one real way to find out." Makoto stuffed a candy into her mouth as she jogged over to the small group. "We shouldn't bring her into danger. What if we are wrong? She could end up getting hurt." Usagi tossed the remains of her ice cream into the garbage bin. "But what if we are right. Look lets do this. We will keep her around and invite her to do things with us. If something happens then maybe she will show us that sign again. If not oh well. Good company. I'll have Luna do some sort of research or whatever on her. Okay. That way we aren't running any huge risks." The group of girls nodded in agreement. As they continued to talk two familiar voices rang out from a short distance away. Mirage and Matt were both running at top speed to get up the top of the hill. Mirage was the first to the top. Her breathing was heavy and her white blouse was unbuttoned on the top, her hair was slightly disheveled and her face had a couple little dirt streaks across it. Matt's appearance wasn't too different. His golden hair was dirty and was no longer spiked in short barbs of hair, and his shirtsleeve was slightly torn, as were the pants he was wearing. But neither Mirage, nor Matt seemed to care what they looked like as they trekked towards the girls, with grins on their faces. Usagi and the girls jumped up in 'shock' as they saw their friends. Rei was the first of the girls to speak. "O My gosh!! What happened to you?!" Mirage smiled and brushed her bangs out of her face. "We ran into an evil lady and the Sailor Scouts saved us. I got to meet Sailor V!!!!! It was great." So the girls asked questions they already knew the answer to and Matt answered them all as Mirage lay down with her head on his knee and fell asleep. 


	5. 5

Chapter 5: Mirage moves out. Matt gets a new roomie.  
Mirage stuffed the last of her clothes into her suitcase before she gazed around her now completely barren room. It was hard talking her father into letting her move out but she wanted to be free of his demeaning ways. Besides, she was moving in with her new boyfriend. Of course her father didn't get to hear that part. She was 17 now and she acted freely. Yuki came into the room and gazed at her childhood friend. Mirage smiled at her and brushed off the front of her Calvin Klein baby blue tee as she set her baggage down to hug her friend goodbye. "Yuki. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Listen Matt will take care of me and you know where the apartment is and that you can come and visit any time. But even so. I'll miss seeing your face every morning. And yes you still get to be my maid of honor. IF I ever get married." Yuki sniffled and nodded at her friend as they stood in a tight hug for almost 15 minutes. Finally the two girls separated from each other and they each grabbed a suitcase and headed downstairs to Mirage's van. When they reached the bottom of the stairwell Mirage's father stepped out from beside the door and held forward a white dress that her mother used to wear in the summer. Mirage set down her bag and took the dress from her father slowly. The plastic around the dress crinkled as it rubbed against her bare arms. "Father. Take care of yourself okay. And you can come visit with Yuki once in a while. I think you will like my roommate. And Papa. Thank you." Her father smiled as he watched his only daughter pick up her suitcase and walk out the door with the proud look of a grown woman. "Your mother would be proud of you!" Yuki smiled at him and closed the door gently before she walked to the van.  
Mirage threw the suitcases into the backseat of her van. "Yuki. Father is getting rather old. Please keep a close eye on him okay. I know he can be quite the stooge. But you grew up with him too. You know he really is a great guy. Just not the best parent. I'll see you soon." She climbed into her van and turned her key in the ignition, causing the van to rumble to life. "Oh and Yuki, one other thing!! GET A BOYFRIEND!! YOUR TO PRETTY NOT TO HAVE ONE!!" With her final words she sped out the garage door and down the driveway on her way to Matt's house.  
Matt sat on the floor of his room as he waited for Mirage to show up. He had planned a dinner that night at a really fancy restaurant so she would be relaxed and happy. He knew what it was like to move out. You think your ready to do it.and as soon as you're packed you want to run back. But you know you cant. He cracked his knuckles nervously. "Man. I really wish she would hurry up and get here." His friend Ken came out of the room next to his. Brushing his brown hair to the side he smiles. "Sorry man, I gotta go. My cousin set me up on this blind date with some girl named Makoto. And I gotta be at her place in like 5minutes." Matt sighed. "It's cool. Appt. no. 15. It's 3 doors down. Oh and uh. You'll like her. Just don't mention airplanes okay. And don't ask why you shouldn't cause I'll beat you. Got it?" Ken looked in his buddies mirror and frowned. "You know her? Is she hot?" "Dude Ken. I didn't look. I have a girlfriend. I have no reason to look at another girl. And I know her cause she is my girlfriend's friend. " "Your not much help." "1minute. Girls like an early guy." Ken ran out the door as he hollered his farewell for the night. Matt laughed as he watched his buddy knock on Makoto's door. The guy looked more nervous than Matt felt. A young females voice tickled his ear. "Hey Matt." He turned around to see Mirage standing there in a white dress with a single small bow in the back. The dress fell down to about her knees and the neckline was in a v-neck that went straight down to right above her chest. The sleeves traveled down her thin arms to her elbow and frilled out slightly. He felt the heat in his face rise as he looked her over. "Wow. You look great." Mirage smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "It was my mothers." 


	6. 6

Chapter 6: Duo, Quatre and Wufie  
  
Mirage stared past the burning red candles at Matt's face. The young man was busy staring out the window as he awkwardly bit on his bottom lip. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he was nervous. "Matt. Are you okay?" Matt turned his face to her nodding as he rested his chin in his palm. Sure he may have only known her for a year but he knew who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He just wasn't sure if she felt the same way. He looked at her fondly. "Are you ready to go?" Mirage nodded and waited patiently as Matt paid the tab. He got up and offered his hand to help her out of her seat. She graciously took his hand and together they left arm in arm.  
Ken smiled at Makoto, as she was busy trying to prove that women weren't weak without getting physical. He swiftly stepped in between his date and the man that she was busy screeching at. "Makoto. Please he isn't going to listen. Lets just go." He glared at the stubborn black haired man as he and Makoto walked towards the roller coaster. Makoto smiled at Ken and wrapped her arm around his shoulder as the walked. "Ken. How do you feel about hooking up at my place for dinner tomorrow night." Ken smiled and nodded his head.  
Mirage stood in her room and changed into her blue denim pants and rose colored spaghetti strap tank top. Her and Matt were to meet Makoto and her date at the fair.  
Makoto closed her eyes patiently as a blonde haired young man talked to Ken about something or other that she didn't understand. Something about computers or whatnot. Another males voice sounded beside her. She turned to face a young man with braided chestnut brown hair and violet eyes. He leaned on the fence. "You here with anybody?" Makoto pointed at Ken who was still absorbed in his conversation with his new friend. "Actually I am."  
Mirage and Matt paid the man at the toll both and walked in the gateway. Mirage waved to Makoto who seemed to be caught up in a conversation with a gorgeous hunk. Her hair bounced as she jumped up and down. "Mako-Chan!!!" The tall brunette said something to the guy she was talking to, pointed to another guy, and jogged over to the couple. Matt saw Ken and told Mirage to meet him next to the roller coaster where Ken was standing and took off towards his friend. Mirage hugged Makoto fondly and the two linked arms. Her eyes shone mischievously as she lightly nudged her friend. "Sooooo how was your date?" Makoto pumped her arms into the air and her emerald eyes lit up. "It was Great!!"  
Ken elbowed Matt and pointed at the blonde haired, blue-eyed guy in front of him. "Hey. This guy here is Quatre. The braided guy that was hitting on Makoto before she took off is Duo and uh Quatre here says there are three more but he aint sure where they are." Matt nodded his head politely and shook their hands. He smiled as he introduced himself. "Hey. My names Matt. See her," he pointed to Mirage and glanced at Duo, "don't even glance at her Duo." Duo smiled and quickly walked to the girls. He had a feeling they would be a lot nicer. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7: Being watched.  
  
A female worker with long brunette hair pulled into a tight French braid and darting brown eyes watched the women who stood not to far from her attraction. The energy emitting from them was well beyond what was normal. She decided to keep an eye on them. The worker lifted a black walkie-talkie to her lips. "Akai, Amber. We've got two female subjects. Subject one has light brown hair pulled into a ponytail with a pink tie. Her eyes are emerald green. 5'7" medium build. Wearing baby blue faded denim shorts with fringe and a dark red tank top with a plaid flannel shirt cover. E5076. Subject 2, orange chin length wavy hair, forest green eyes, 5'3" thin build. Matching outfit. E7668. They are with two young men. Both dirty blonde to brown hair brown eyes. 5'6" medium build. E unreadable. Over." She paused as she stared at the girls. The walkie-talkie returned to her lips. "Girls, I forgot something. Erising in all subjects. Over." Her eyes closed and she flipped the switch to her attraction.  
Mirage ran over to Matt and jumped on his back. "MOSHIMOSHI!! Who are your friends?" Makoto wrapped her arm around Ken's neck and smiled. "This is my date Ken. The braided guy is Duo and I don't know the blonde." Quatre bowed his head respectfully and kissed Mirage's hand. "My name is Quatre. It is a pleasure." Makoto glared at the black haired teen from before as he approached. "You." Dou smiled and refrained from attacking the pessimistic boy. "WU-MAN!!" The black haired young man crossed his arms. "Shut up Unna. Leave me alone Braided Baka. AND ITS WUFIE!!"  
A blonde girl watched the group with her oceanic blue eyes. Moving her walkie-talkie to her lips she flipped a hamburger. "I see em. G's 4,2, and 3 are with em. Over."  
A burgundy haired teen handed the darts to a young man and brushed her bangs away from her hazel eyes and looked for the girls Raven spoke of. Her eyes fell on Mirage. "I told ya she would be here. We'll get her don't worry."  
  
A/N: I KNOW IM SORRY!! This chap is like the shortest I've ever written in my life!! But the next chap is almost up for ya so here ya go. 


	8. 8

Chapter 8: Dragons and Gundams and Sailors Oh my!! A/N: '.'telepathy "." speaking *.* thought  
  
Makoto pulled her hand back and launched it into Wufie's face. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WEAK UNNA CREEP!!!" Duo and the others started laughing as Wufie clutched his jaw and stumbled back a couple feet. All that is except for Ken who was busy trying to prevent Makoto from killing the guy. Wufie clenched his fists tightly as he ignored the stinging pain in his face. Makoto smiled and put her hands on her hips mockingly. "Come on tough boy. Show me how strong men are." Wufie snarled in contempt at her challenge. "There is no honor in hitting a woman." Makoto sneered at him. "Your just afraid." Wufie froze and turned to face the girl. Mirage wrapped her arm around Matt's no longer finding the situation amusing. Ken and Quatre stood on either side of their friends to prepare to stop an on coming fight. Duo had passed out from the lack of oxygen he was laughing so hard. Wufie glared at Makoto. "Excuse me." Makoto grinned triumphantly. "Your afraid that I'll." She stopped in mid-insult. Behind Wufie was a large dragon with wide orange wings that had a body to match. Makoto's eyes widened in fear as it swiped at Wufie with a large clawed foot. "I guess our argument will have to wait."  
Raven ducked behind her attraction and took a deep breath as she stretched her hand into the air. "Phobos, angel of fear, Deimos, bringer of chaos. Lend me your powers. Sailor Crisis." A bright black orb wrapped itself around Raven and it seemed as though time stopped as her clothes melted away and her Sailor Uniform took their place. A slender gloved hand protruded from the orb and the black ball shattered into a million glistening bits that vaporized in a puff of smoke. Hanging from her hip just above her black leather pants was a velvet sheath carrying a sword with a crystal dragon as its handle. Across her opposite shoulder lay the shoulder of her black cotton shirt. From her right dangled a singular pouch. Raven looked at the dragon in determination. "Lets do this." Her black leather knee high boots made no sound as she stepped out of the darkness.  
Akai closed the window to the food booth and smiled. "A bringer of light, the protector of hope, I am Sailor Hope." Her arms crossed in front of her body as it took on a radiant white glow. Her sailor uniform seemed to mold onto her body as she kneeled on one knee in prayer. Her golden gloved hands clasped together on her bashe pant clad knee. The red of her silk shirt shone brilliantly as the lights died away. Ending her prayer she ran her fingers over the handles of each dagger that lay on either side of her hips. It felt good to be back in her uniform. She brushed off her white boots that came to mid-calf. "Okayo dragon. You're goin down." She swiftly jumped out the door towards Mirage and the gang.  
Amber rolled her eyes and jogged into the bathroom. "Great. I get to do the super man thing." Her hands crossed in front of her chest and a bright white symbol flashed on her forehead as she closed her eyes. "The angel of Peace, Protector of Love, I am Sailor Angel!" Two large white wings wrapped around her body and a bright white light lined her figure. Her hands slid up above her head and a golden bow appeared in her hands. The wings opened revealing a white spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of black boot cut leather pants held down by a pair black ankle high boots. She smiled as she kicked open the door and charged towards the dragon.  
Mirage reached out and grabbed Wufei dragging him to the ground beside her as claws swiped over their heads. "Get out of here!" Wufie growled as he prepared to dodge another blow. "No way unna. You guys first."  
Makoto ducked behind a booth and shut her eyes tightly. Her right hand reached into the air. "Jupiter Crystal Power!!!" Green lights, lightning and leaves, swirled around her body as she transformed. When the lights faded Makoto stood in her forest green, sugar pink, and bright white sailor fuku. Makoto was now Sailor Jupiter. She darted in front of the dragon.  
Raven glanced at her two partners. 'Wait, I want to see this." Akai looked at her friend in surprise and kneeled to the ground in a sprinting position. 'BUT.' Raven crossed her arms and stood to her full height stubbornly. 'I know. If it gets too dangerous I'll grab her. You two just worry about the others. I can take the dragon.' Amber sat on the ground and fiddled with the jewels on her bow. 'Fine.'  
The dragon's smoke instantly knocked out Matt and Ken. It felt like it was draining the life away from them. Wufie, Quatre, and Duo were busy trying to shield Mirage and find away to fend off the dragon. They frowned as a woman in a sailor fuku darted between them and the dragon. She held up her hands as she glared at the beast in contempt. "JUPITER THUNDER!!!" The lightning pelted the dragon in furious volleys. It roared in pain and swept a clawed paw towards her betting her to the ground. Rendering her unconscious. Mirage screamed as she watched the scout fly limply to the ground and land with a thud. "NO!!" The black symbol began to faintly glow.  
Raven gasped and grabbed the sword to pull it out of the sheath. 'I didn't expect that guys. Its power level must have been suppressed cause it sky rocketed when Sailor Jupiter attacked. GET IN THERE AND ATTACK!!' Akai smiled and pulled her daggers into her hands. 'Now that idea, I like.' Amber bounced to her feet and charged for the fallen sailor. 'I'll get the wounded you just beat that thing you hear!'  
Wufie cringed as he saw the young woman get batted to the side violently. *Ouch* He drew his katana and charged at the dragon in from of him. "IEEAAIIII!!!!" The blade pierced into the dragon's hide as he slid under the creature's body causing its thick, hot, blood to drip down on him. As he swiftly rolled away he heard a woman's voice. "CRISIS SOUL BLADE!!" He heard a load roar from the dragon and he tried to roll away from the body. As he ran the tail of the flailing dragon caught him in the middle of his back, slamming his body into the ground.  
Duo grabbed the pistol out of the inside pocket of his jacket and cocked it as another woman got swiped effortlessly to the side. The sounds of the firing gun rang in his ears as each bullet ripped through the dragon's chest. It shot a blast of energy from its mouth and knocked Duo across the ground where he lay motionless.  
Akai scowled at the monster in fury. She was a little more than annoyed with the situation. Her daggers soared through the air and pierced the shoulder of the dragon and she clasped her hands together as soon as blood began to pour from the new wounds. "HOPE AURORA BLAST!!" A bright golden beam shot from her hands and seared through the dragon's wings and down its back. The dragon hit her with a blast of energy and used its broad tail to smash her to the ground.  
Amber grabbed Quatre by the shoulder with a frown on her face. "Your gonna have to help me." Quatre nodded his head and pulled two rather large guns from the trench coat he was wearing. "Don't even have to tell me what to do." Amber drew her bow and carefully aimed at the center of the dragon's forehead. "ULTIMATE DEATH!!!" Hopefully this would finish the monster off. The arrow screamed through the air and plunged deep into the target, the dragon's forehead, as Quatre used his guns to open the wounds farther. The dragon bellowed out in pain and hit the two. Amber with its energy and Quatre was sent sprawling to the ground by its tail. Mirage screamed. The black light enveloped her body and her figure was traced with bluish silver. The lights shot from her body and enveloped the dragon. Her glare was as cold as steel as she watched the monster slowly vaporize. 


	9. 9

Chapter 9: What is going on already!?!?  
  
Mirage collapsed next to Matt, her chest rose heavily and fell back down as she panted struggling for breath. *What just happened?* Her eyes closed as she lost herself in thought. About a yard away from Mirage lay Makoto who had just regained consciousness when Mirage used her power that she hadn't known of. Makoto quickly detransformed and crawled over to Ken to check on him. "Ken. Ken wake up." She ran her fingers over his forehead as his eyes slowly opened. A smile graced her bruised face. "Oh. Thank you." She stood and offered her hand to him lifting him off the ground. They fell into each other's arms and Makoto felt comfortable enough to stay there forever. Suddenly she pulled out of his arms and darted over to Mirage. "KEN! Check on the others."  
Raven opened her eyes and grabbed the hands of Amber and Akai who lay on either side of her. "Sailor Teleport."she whispered. The bodies of the three girls vanished.  
Ken lightly shook Quatre's shoulders. "Hey man. Wake up." As Quatre's eyes opened Makoto called over to the boys. "Duo and I can't find Wufie or those other girls." Quatre and Ken darted to her side and both frowned. Quatre smiled and rolled his eyes. "Ken, Makoto go get Matt and Mirage. I know where Wufie is. Duo come help me." He walked behind a building and glanced at the grumbling Wufie who was busy rubbing the side of his throbbing head. "Well that problem is solved."  
Raven kicked the wheel of her red mustang and growled." "Sorry guys it wasn't a good idea to be rational." Akai threw an empty soda can at her friend. "So you decide we should go get ourselves KILLED!!" Amber crept into the house as Raven crushed the soda can with her foot. Raven glared at Akai. "Would you rather I let Destiny die!! No matter what the costs we have to keep her safe!!" Akai snarled at Raven as she turned her back on her. "How are we supposed to protect her if we are dead?" Raven cracked her knuckles as she jumped onto the black and red Harley- Davidson beside her. "We start school at Juuban High tomorrow." The bike roared to life and she sped away into the night.  
Mirage felt a pair of strong arms lift her off the ground. Matt's voice penetrated the silence that had invaded her mind. "Mirage.Mirage!! Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open and she carefully wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. She found that she couldn't speak as she tried to tell Matt that she was scared and not to let her go. But tears beat her voice to the world. Yet as soon as they began to flow so did her voice. "Oh God. Matt I was so scared. Take me home please." Matt nodded and began to walk out to the car. "Bye guys. Mirage needs her rest. I'll see you at school Mako-chan."  
Raven pulled into the driveway of a private owned home and stepped off her bike. Quietly she walked to the front door and rang the bell. To her annoyance no one answered. "BLACKFORD!!! Open this door before I kick it in." She waited a few moments as she listened to a pair of feet pound down the stairs and open the door. Raven glared at the guy who opened the door. His dirty blonde hair was slightly disheveled and his emerald eyes looked at her wearily. Raven pushed her way into his house and growled at him. "Where were you?!" The young man sat on the couch and shrugged. "Waiting for you to call." Raven sat on his lap and pinched his arm. "JAKE!! You were supposed to be at the carnival. Destiny showed up with a group of kids with high energy levels. Then a monster came and attacked and ug.most of us got beat the hell outta us but Destiny somehow summoned her powers. SO now we'll have to be on a higher alert CAUSE you and the guys were no shows." Jake wrapped his arms around the struggling girl and kissed her neck. "I'm sorry. Look we have school tomorrow. We need to get some sleep." Raven pouted flirtatiously and leaned into Jake. "But I'm to tired to drive home."  
Akai dropped the phone back onto the receiver. 'She's not at Setsuna's.' Amber's voice entered her head. 'Well. Maybe she went to see Jake then.' Akai nodded. 'I'll call and check just to be safe.' After rummaging through a small pile of papers she found Jake's phone number and called him.  
Amber turned over her sheets and patted Simone, her gray and white cat, on the head. "Too bad I cant tell them." The cat titled its head and squinted at her with dark green eyes. "Tell them what Angel." Amber turned off her light and crawled under her warm covers. "About where we are going." Simone jumped up in shock. "You mean to tell me that Setsuna found out!" Amber rolled onto her side and closed her eyes calmly. "Good night Simone."  
Makoto turned around the corner and pulled the keys from her purse. "Ah. I cant wait to hit the sack."  
Mirage curled up next to Matt as she fell asleep with his arm around her waist.  
Usagi rolled onto her side as a breeze blew threw her window. She had to admit she kinda missed the black cat Luna.  
The guardian of time sat in her chair and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. What she saw was a beautiful 23 year old with lavender hair with a tint of green and deep blood rose colored eyes. "I'm sorry guys. I cant let anything happen to you."  
Quatre, Duo and Wufie stood waiting for the two figures that approached. Trowa and Heero. Duo rolled his head. "You guys ready for this?" Heero looked at his friends with his Persian blue eyes. "If it'll save them its worth it." Trowa looked around and smiled. "Hey. This is our destiny. As the guards of the Princesses we have a duty. Lets get it done."  
A tall woman with long pure white hair threw an orb of energy at the rotting brick wall. Her violet eyes flashed with fury. "ARMIX Fix this!! Don't let those Scouts get to Balaamb." 


	10. 10

Chapter 10: One member less  
  
Raven pulled her hair into a tight bun and looked back in the direction of the door where Jake and two other guys stood with their arms crossed. Jake stepped forward and pushed the door closed on his friends. "Mary called." Raven nodded. "Yea and." His bright emerald eyes flashed as he spun her around. "You almost got EVERYONE killed!" Raven growled and pushed him out of her way "I knew what I was doing! I'm not a child! Its not like I haven't fought before!" Jake grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving the room. "So you would rather endanger your friends as well as the fate of the world because you THINK you know what we are dealing with. Raven you don't even know the half of it!" Her brown bangs fluttered widely about the side of her face as she spun to face him. "You know what Jake. You all know so much. Do it on your own then. I'm obviously not needed." With those final words she left the room not looking back.  
  
Amber shrieked when she heard what Jake had to say. Never in a million years would she have imagined Raven just up and leaving the team. Akai's response was just as shocking. "WHHHATTTT!!!!!" Amber bowed her head as they drove up to the school. "That's right. Jake told me that he had called her on acting like a fool and almost killing us all. Then she got all mad and took off." Akai jerked the car to a halt in the parking spot and turned off the engine. "I can't believe that. She's just blowing steam." She was cut off by a harsh voice. "You guys always think I'm so naïve. Well guess what. You all can KISS-MY- ASS! I've had to deal with you guys thinking I was a pathetic idiot who could never do anything! IS that why I was made a FATE! Do you think I signed up for one of the MOST POWERFUL and STRENUOUS JOBS known to anyone?! I've had to deal with this BULL all my FREAKING life. I'm through. We cant be a team if we don't trust each other." Akai turned to face the hurt voice and saw Raven standing there, fury glowing in her face. "Rave." Raven threw a long shiny object at Akai's feet. "Shut up. I never want to talk to you guys again." Akai picked up the object slowly as Raven walked away. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the intricate carvings on Raven's old transformation stick. "I think she's serious this time Am."  
  
Mirage gasped as a tall brunette plowed her way into room 80. The girl's eyes shone furiously but Mirage could see the hurt underneath. She quickly walked up to the girl who had taken a seat in the back of the room. "Hi. My name's Mirage. You a new student?" The brunette glanced up indifferently at Mirage and shrugged. "Yea." Mirage plopped down next to her in the empty desk. "Well what's your name and where are you from?" The brunettes harsh brown eyes temporarily softened and she growled. "Look kid. My names Raven. I'm the one girl you don't want to associate with. And I'm from my mother's womb. Now get out of my face." Mirage frowned and quickly moved to her own seat.or at least was going to till Makoto gently pushed her back into the seat. "Excuse me Mirage. Hi.um I believe you owe an apology to my friend here." Raven growled and closed her eyes. "Then I guess you should stop thinkin eh." Makoto growled in return. "Then I guess you should stop being a bitch eh." Raven stood to her feet and glared Makoto straight in the eyes. "Well I guess you should back your sorry ass outta my breathing space." Makoto clenched her fists and returned the glare. Raven folded her arms in front of her. "Don't make me force you outta my face." Makoto punched to the left and Raven leaned just so that Mako's fist brushed narrowly from her face. She then sat back in her desk as Makoto fell onto the ground with a thud. "Well don't we look foolish." Her brown eyes flashed with humor as the teacher walked in. Crystal smiled and kindly asked Makoto to return to her seat. "Now class. We have a new student. Raven will you please stand." Raven's dark eyes fell over the room as she rose to her feet. "May as well." Crystal shuddered at Raven's cold tone and motioned for the girl to sit in her seat. As Raven flopped into her seat she felt the wary eyes of the whole class resting upon her body. She could tell right off she had given the proper impression to the right person. From that very event she could tell that she had just pushed the buttons of the toughest girl in school. 'Move over Kino,' she glared at the brunette three seats ahead of her, 'Angelheart is taking over now.' 


	11. 11

Chapter 11: Water isn't the only thing making waves...  
  
"Okay now, seeing as how we have a new student in the class this period we will have to give her a role in the play." Crystal's voice chimed cheerily as she handed out the scripts to the play called 'Solar Princesses'. Raven rolled her eyes and flipped her hair behind her back. Already this class sounded lame.  
  
"I thought I signed up for folklore. Not bedtime stories."  
  
A few of the students turned to glare at her but the glare was swiftly returned and they quickly turned back to their papers. Raven stared at the stack of papers Crystal had dropped on her desk. Crystal smiled kindly and tried to break the ice.  
  
"We have three parts left and we need someone to organize the props and music. You can choose what you want to do."  
  
The annoyed brunette nearly smiled as she lifted the papers from her desk.  
  
"I can play a part and help out with the other stuff."  
  
~  
  
Akai stared ahead during her History class. Trying to pay attention but not quite being able to do so. It didn't seem right for Raven to just...quit. Throw a fit and scream fight and holler. All the time. But QUIT! That just seemed out of place. She looked to her left at a tall young blonde haired man with deep blue eyes as he entered the class and took the seat next to her. The instructor glared at him.  
  
"And why might I ask Mr. Tenou are you late? This is the third time this week!"  
  
The blonde shrugged and dropped his book bag on the ground before swinging the uniform jacket over the back of his chair.  
  
"Um.... didn't quite feel like waking up on time."  
  
"GO TO.." ~ "THE OFFICE!"  
  
Crystal nearly screamed in the smirking teens face as the girl leaned casually against the wall and telling Crystal that the script sucked for the third time, hurled of course with a few random insults. Raven shrugged and started walking out the door.  
  
"Lets see if I can break my old record. Kicked out on the first day. This should be fun."  
  
~  
  
Raven sauntered lazily into the office and took a seat beside a handsome young man with golden blonde hair and royal blue eyes. She nodded at him as he smiled at her. He grinned and watched her out of the corner of his eye. From the satisfied smirk he could tell she was up to something. He watched her mouth the numbers one two and three. As soon as she finished the schools fire alarm went off and she slowly stood to her feet, took a bow, and walked back outside to line up for the drill. The blonde ran up to meet her.  
  
"Hey! New kid! Wait up!"  
  
The brunette turned to him with crossed arms and a disapproving frown.  
  
"My name aint new kid. It's Raven. Whaddya want?"  
  
He jerked his thumb behind him and tilted his head.  
  
"Ditch?"  
  
She grinned slightly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
~  
  
Amber could see Raven in the distance walking in the wrong direction with some other guy. What was she doing? Had she not only lost her trust in her friends but her common sense as well!? She shook her head as she stood quietly in line behind a tall blue haired girl with soft aqua marine eyes that were glaring daggers in the direction of the two people that Amber was watching.  
  
~  
  
"You got kicked out of class for being late."  
  
"Ya, Mr. Tomoya is rather, pissy about things like that."  
  
Raven grinned at the blonde. She had found out that his name was Haruka and that he had just broke up with his blue haired musician girlfriend because she was being overly possessive of him and he hated it. Haruka pointed to a hamburger shop down the street and smiled.  
  
"Hungry."  
  
"As long as you're paying."  
  
Haruka lead the way as he talked. "So how come you've got an attitude towards the world?"  
  
Raven shrugged and pulled out a pair of leather fingerless gloves. After a few more steps she dumped the jacket to her school uniform into the nearest trashcan with disgust.  
  
"Tired of everyone thinking Im a wimpy, naive, little girl. When, hold on."  
  
They stopped and she ripped off the shoes she was wearing, threw them in the trash and grabbed a pair of knee high tie up boots to slide them on. As soon as she finished they began to walk again.  
  
"You see. I'm not very weak. And I'm not naive. In any way."  
  
She looked at Haruka with a smirk as he raised an eyebrow. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that. Shrugging she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.  
  
"I left my friends. Don't really have a family, save for my bike and my leathers. And well. People are just plain stupid. What about you?"  
  
He pulled open the door to the hamburger shop and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.  
  
"Well, I suppose I don't really have a reason. I just think society is stupid. To many people follow fads and other stupid things. I was an orphan before I was three. And, that's about it."  
  
Raven walked into the shop with Haruka close behind her. Boy would Jake flip out when he heard about this. She couldn't help but to laugh out loud at the thought. Haruka sent her an angry look and she put up her hand.  
  
"I'm not laughing at you Haruka. See I unofficially broke it off with my boyfriend last night. I don't think he got the clue, so when he hears about me sneaking off with some senior during school he's totally gonna trip!"  
  
Haruka's smile returned to his handsome young face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Weeeelll. We could have a little fun with this you know."  
  
Raven put on a false look of disgust and pretended to shove away from him.  
  
"Oh but...I just met you!"  
  
She bit her lip to retain her laughter as Haruka pulled her to him playfully.  
  
"Love knows not time!"  
  
At that the two students fell to the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
A/N: Fun stuff! ^_^ Well I'm not back yet but my inspiration is. Next chap comin up soon. 


	12. Epilouge

Epilouge  
  
Setsuna moved slowly towards the group of women and five men; taking note of the two missing people. As she neared close enough she murmured each persons name, receiving a bow from them as she spoke.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Tsukino Chibi-Usa, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Kaiou Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, Luna, Artimus, Simone, Tsumi Akai, Akiko Myu, Eric Lerntin, Jake Blackford, Zander Stakes." The last person in the line stood tall, with a smirk on his darkly tanned face. His black eyes flirted with the darkness from underneath his long white bangs. Setsuna rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you all again. But where are Tenou Haruka and Raven Angelheart?"  
  
Akiko and Akai looked at each other with pained expressions.  
  
"We told you. Raven quit. And we haven't seen Haruka sense last month."  
  
Jake sighed heavily and waved his hand in front of his body.  
  
"She dumped me right before she quit, and now supposedly she's going out with Mr. Tenou."  
  
Setsuna frowned, trying not to show her frustration. After a couple deep breaths she looked up and shook her head.  
  
"Fine. We need to get the princess to the other dimension so some of you will leave with her and some of you will stay with me to track down Raven and Haruka. Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Rei, Luna, Mina, Michiru, Artimus, Akai, Eric, and Zander. You will go to Gaia with Usagi. Ami, Hotaru, Simone, Akiko, Jake you'll stay with me. Good luck everyone."  
  
::END PART ONE::  
  
A/N: That's right. Time for Mirage ends here. BUT it's a three or four-part story so don't sweat it! I'm not sure when I'll begin working on part two but it'll be soon so ya. Thanks for reading. Byebye for now! 


End file.
